Hoquet fiction traduite
by Raiatea1
Summary: Hermione a le hoquet
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing:** Fleur/Hermione

**AN:** C'est une fiction traduite. Généralement, je ne traduis pas mot pour mot. Quelques fois, c'est préférable de changer la tournure de la phrase. Sinon, cela risque d'être mauvais à la lecture... La version originale est connue sous le titre de 'Hiccups', de Contagious Contradiction'

* * *

"Hic."

Silence.

"Hic."

Un moment passe encore.

"Hic, hic, hic."

"Bon sang, 'Mione! Va boire de l'eau!" s'exclame Ron

Irrité, il se passe une main dans ses cheveux rougeoyant. Trois heures. Ils ont passé près de trois heures à lui faire passer cet horrible hoquet.

"Hic- TU CROIS P-P -hic- PAS QUE J-J-J-J'AI hink DEJA ESSSSS -hic- SSSSAYE -hic?", s'écrie exaspérée la jeune fille en posant violemment un verre vide sur la table. Près d'une bonne douzaine d'autres. C'est un véritable cauchemar. Le plus horrible de tous.

"Hic... hic... hic..."

Elle fronce les sourcils. Elle a l'impression que sa situation parmi les Weasley ne fait qu'empirer depuis qu'elle est tombée accidentellement sur la collection 'privée' de Charlie alors qu'elle cherchait les boucles d'oreilles de Ginny. Du moins, elle pense que cela lui appartient puisqu'il y avait des images de dragons dessus (en plus d'autres choses...). Elle a été incapable de le regarder en face pendant DES MOIS après cet épisode traumatisant.

"Hic... hic... hic, hic.." Hermione ne peux s'empêcher de fusiller du regard Ron.

"Qu'est ce que je suis supposé faire, HEIN?" s'écrie t il.

Pour ne pas arranger les choses, l'atmosphère lourde de l'été les rendait encore plus nerveux que d'habitude. Ça plus les hoquettements incessants de la jeune fille... on peut qu'il ne manque plus qu'une étincelle pour qu'un brasier ne s'enclenche... Les filles surtout puisque que 'Dracula'* (surnom que Ginny lui a trouvé) a décidé de venir leur rendre visite. Bien qu'Hermione ne lui prête pas trop attention contrairement aux autres filles, elle se sentait 'légèrement' menacée par sa seule présence. Mais ça, elle préfèrerait le garder pour elle jusque dans sa tombe...

"Hic- Ça ne -hic- va p-p-pas s'arrrr -hic- rrêter... Hic, hic, hic.", marmonne t elle en regardant Ron droit dans les yeux.

Elle aurait voulu le tuer. Si cela pouvait l'aider. Juste un 'tout' petit peu...

"Et tu crois que je ne le sait pas!", s'exclame le jeune homme en tournoyant les bras en l'air avant de s'affaler sur la chaise.

Il s'agit d'un de ces matins où il a une étrange envie de disparaître sous terre. Son amie depuis sa première année à Poudlard n'arrête pas de le fusiller du regard, une intention de meurtre dans les pupilles. Toutefois, au lieu de se jeter sur lui, elle se met à vider un autre verre d'eau... en vain. Que peut elle espérer de lui? Lorsqu'il s'agit de réfléchir, il est aussi bon qu'un ver de terre!

"Je n' crois pas que ça va t'aider.", fait soudain Harry, entrant dans la salle à manger. Hermione ne peut s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard meurtrier... aussi. Changeant de tactique, la jeune fille se décide à retenir sa respiration. Peut être que cela va marcher après tout?

"Tu crois que ça va marcher?" demande doucement Harry.

"No." marmonne Ron complètement désabusé.

"Je pense que si." répond à son tour Hermione, soulagéeShe grinned in relief.

"Merci Merlin!" s'exclame le jeune rouquin en bondissant hors de sa chaise.

Maintenant, ils peuvent penser à autres choses. Des trucs plus importants. Des trucs comme... essayer de passer inaperçu des Jumeaux, ou de ne pas se faire remarquer (dans le mauvais sens du terme) par Fleur, ou éviter madame Weasley pour ne pas avoir de corvées, ou trouver un endroit frais, ou encore...

"Hic."

"T-tu viens d-"

"Hic, hic, hic, hic."

Hermione gémit de frustration. C'est vraiment pas son jour. Apparemment, son hoquet ne veut vraiment pas s'arrêter. Son diaphragme sautait et sursautait comme... comme une multitudes de moutons... Et ça fait mal! La jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir la migraine. Elle est certaine que cela n'est que le début et que cela va s'aggraver d'une manière ou d'une autre...

"HIC."

"ARRGH!", hurle Ron en se levant abruptement, la chaise sur laquelle il était assis émet un bruit désagréable "J'EN PEUX PLUS!"

Il sort de la pièce, furieux. La chaleur insupportable ainsi que le hoquet de son amie ont eu le dessus sur lui.

"Tu as essayé de boire de l'eau?" demande doucement Harry, alors qu'il s'asseyait à la place de Ron. Hermione lui lance un autre regard ennuyé avant de pointer du doigt les nombreux verres vides qui tronaient sur la table.

"Ah oui, c'est vrai." Il réfléchit un instant avant de suggérer à nouveau: "Et l'hyperventilation?"

Hermione ne peut s'emêcher de lever un sourcil en le regardant, sceptique. Qu'est ce que l'hyperventilation a à voir dedans? Bah! Avec un peu de chance, elle va tomber dans les pommes à force d'emmagasiner de l'oxygène dans ses poumons et se réveillera en pleine possession de ses moyens!

"Ca veut le coup d'essayer.", murmure t il

La brune grimace. Toutefois, elle s'exécute. Comme il dit, ça vaut le coup d'essayer. Elle se met à inspirer et expirer rapidement. Mais, elle dut s'arrêter lorsqu'elle se mord la langue

"Hic, hic, hic."

Tout en toussant, elle siffle

"Je -hic- crois que ça -hic -hic-hic- empire!"

"Uuuuuhhh..." réfléchit Harry, listant toutes les possibilités qu'il se rappelle "Tu peux essayer de te tenir la tête en bas pendant dix minutes?"

"Hic, hic, HIC."

Elle le fusille du regard

"Viens, je vais t'aider." Harry commence à équilibrer Hermione alors qu'elle courbait le dos vers l'avant "Aides toi de tes bras pour te soutenir"

"Hic, hic, hic. T'es -hic- sur de-hic- ça? Hic, hic."

"Complètement."

Harry la fait basculer et la maintient contre le mur. Pendant ce temps, Hermione lutter pour ne pas tomber sous son poids.

"Je ne suis -hic, hic- pas un– hic- meuble! Aides -hic- moi!" hurle t elle alors que le sang lui montait à la tête, faisant sortir ses veines et embrouillant sa vue. Harry s'accroche rapidement à ses jambes et la hisse légèrement. Il lui fallu quatre minutes avant de se rendre compte de la couleur bleuâtre sur le visage de son amie. Il l'aide à se relever avant de demander avec hésitation:

"Ça a marché?"

"Oui..."

Harry saute de joiejumped in celebration.

"Pour -hic- me donner -hic -hic- la migg -hic- graine. Hic, hic, hic... Et maint'nant? Hic, hic."

"On continue d'essayer." soupire Harry en se passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

Les deux amis passent le reste de leur temps à essayer de trouver une solution. Ils ont tenté de sauter à cloche-pied (mais madame Weasley est entrée furibonde pour qu'ils ne cassent rien dans la cuisine), le chewing gum (heureusement qu'Hermione n'en est pas morte étouffée), le sous-marin (ça s'est mal terminé)... Bref, tout ce qui leur passait par la tête. Mais rien n'a marché.

"Elle est guérie?"

La tête rousse de Ron apparait. Evidemment, s'éloigner d'Hermione l'a aidé à se calmer. Pourtant, aucune excuses de sa part...

"Non.", réplique lassé Harry. "On a tout essayé. Rien ne marche..."

La tête brune du jeune homme rencontre la table dans un silencieux 'boum'.

"T'as essayé de respirer à travers son tricot"

"Oui.", répondent à l'unisson les deux amis.

"Et sauter à cl-"

"Oui."

"Hyp-"

"Oui."

"C-"

"Oui."

"Tu peux au moins me laisser le temps de finir mes phrases!"

Sans lui répondre, Hermione débute une série de hoquettements. Incessant. Encore un peu, et on croirait qu'elle est sur le point d'accoucher...

"'Mione, ça va?", s'inquiète Harry.

L'intensité de cette série est anormale et cela l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Il est même certain que la Terre ENTIERE l'entendait...

"HIC, HIC, HIC!" Hermione hoche de la tête, attendant que cela se calme. Mais, rien n'y fait "HIC, HIC, HIC, HIC, HIC!"

"Tu sais, j'ai lu une fois qu'un moldu a eu le hoquet pendant presque trent ans!", avance Ron stupidement, sans se rendre compte qu'il n'aidait pas à la calmer. Loin de là!

"Alors... Elle va avoir le hoquet pendant les trente prochaines années?"

"J'espère bien que non."

"HIC, HIC, HIC!"

Hermione commence à frapper des poings sur la table. En partie pour attirer l'attention des jeunes hommes qui semblent sur le point de la laisser mourir de cette maladie incurable, mais surtout de frustration. Pourquoi elle? Elle ne le mérite pas! Par contre Ron...

"D'où vient tout ce bruit?**", fait soudain une voix angélique

La magnifique propriétaire, Fleur Delacour, entre alors dans la pièce. Le Trio s'arrête de parler et la regarde, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Ses longs cheveux dorés semblent flotter dans l'air (malgré l'humidité), comme si elle était constamment derrière un ventilateur magique géant. Ses yeux d'un bleu électrique luisaient à la lueur du jour... Le temps semble même s'être arrêter pour la contempler.

"'Mione a le hoquet." répond Harry, secouant la tête pour se reprendre.

"Je peux vous aider si vous voulez...", propose la blonde aux yeux bleux

Harry hausse les épaules tandis que Ron commençait déjà à saliver devant la belle Française.

"Approches.", murmure Fleur en regardant la jeune brune.

Hermione s'exécute, à contre coeur.

"Il y a un moyen très efficace... Mais, tu risques de ne pas l'apprécier.", avertit la blonde

"HIC- Je -HIC- m'en fous HIC, HIC.", arrive à cracher la jeune sorcière entre ses hoquettements.

Pour tout dire, elle était désespérée. Elle était prête à tout pour que cela s'arrête enfin..

Vraiment à tout.

"OK.", sourit la jeune femme alors qu'elle place tendrement ses deux mains sur le visage de la jeune fille. Lentement, elle rapproche le visage de la brune médusée du sien. De longs frémissements parcourent soudain le corps d'Hermione alors que leurs lèvres se rencontrent pour la première fois. Cependant, aussi paradisiaque que cela puisse être, les meilleures choses ont une fin. La sorcière blonde recule lentement, un léger sourire sur les lèvres...

" Cela devrait suffire."murmure t elle d'une voix légèrement rauque

Sur ces mots, elle sort de la pièce, laissant les trois jeunes gens se reprendre de leur émois. Hermione tout comme Harry avaient cette expression de surprise totale... alors que Ron expérimentait une fois de plus l'effet pervers de son esprit pervers...

"Est- ce... Ça a marché?", demande stupidement Harry, à défaut de trouver mieux

Hermione ouvre puis ferme la bouche avant que les mots ne lui reviennent

"Y-yeah.", répond elle dans un souffle.

Le regard perdu, la jeune fille porte sa main à ses lèvres et les effleure. Elle pouvait encore sentir la sensation divine des lèvres de la blonde sur les siennes...

"Ça a marché.", conclut elle doucement.

* * *

**Par ici pour les explications!  
**

**(*)** Pour ceux qui ont lu la fic originale, je sais que 'Dracula' n'est PAS le véritable surnom donné par Contagious Contradiction. Normalement, cela aurait du être 'Flegme'. Mais, si en anglais, cela lui va comme un gant, en français, ça fait...bizarre. En tout cas, je le ressent comme ça. Le jeu de mot n'y est pas et cela gâche tout le plaisir de la lecture.

Donc, j'ai regardé un synonyme qui aurait pu marché 'Stoïc', 'Placide', 'Sang-froid'... Aucun n'allait. Donc, je me suis dite 'Et si on faisait une comparaison avec un autre personnage?' Aussitot, 'Dracula' m'est apparu. C'est un vampire vrai mais je ne m'arrête pas à ce détail. Il séduit la gente féminine pour en boire le sang, source de vie. Pour moi, il doit être un bel homme pour arriver à ses fins sans que ses victimes ne s'en plaignent...TOUT COMME FLEUR! Ok elle ne boit pas le sang de ses victimes.

A mon avis, il faut voir la chose ainsi; la Vélane est le produit d'une Sirène et d'une Harpie. Nous savons que ces deux créatures surréelles séduisent les hommes (l'une par sa beauté l'autre par sa voix) pour se nourrir de leur chair. La chair peut aussi bien représenter le sexe que la vie (par le sang). Il faut aussi voir d'un autre point de vue, celui du contrôle de l'homme. Je pense qu'il ne faut pas oublier que, dans l'Antiquité, la femme était soumise à l'homme. Or, les Sirène ainsi que les Harpies arrivent à contrôler l'homme. Elles le dirigent, le commandent... En bref, elles ont le pouvoir. Donc, ne peut- on pas voir la nourriture d'une Vélane, fruit de ces deux créatures assoiffées de chair (sexe, sang, pouvoir), comme étant cela?

Je pense que Fleur se nourrit aussi bien de la nourriture 'normale' que de celle que lui procure la Vélane en elle...

**(**)** Dois je vraiment m'expliquer? C'est en français et elle est française. Difficile de faire plus français que ça, non? Je vous suggère d'imaginer la conversation entre Fleur et le Trio avec un accent. Ça peut le faire!


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: il s'agit d'une traduction personnelle de la pétition qui circule en ce moment sur certaines fictions anglosaxonnes. Je vous demande la lire attentivement car il s'agit de l'avenir de plusieurs fictions qui sont en jeu. Je vous remercie_

Depuis le 4 juin, les Adminsitrateurs du site ont décidé de supprimer les fictions contenant des scènes à caractère sexuel ou d'une violence extrême. Je ne sais pas en ce qui vous concerne mais je pense personnellement que c'est stupide. Il existe des fictions magnifiques sur le site qui en contiennent un ou deux (voir trois) mais dont le scénario est tellement bien ficelé qu'on en oublie ce détail…

On ne peut pas/ doit pas supprimer une fiction de plus de 100 000 mots juste pour une scène explicite de 1000 mots tout au plus ! C'est la raison pour laquelle je vous demande à tous de lire cette pétition (jusqu'à la fin si possible), de la signer et de la reposter dans l'une de vos fictions. J'espère que si l'on fait assez de « boucan », tout reviendra à la normale. Merci…

Chère équipe qui modère notre site,

Plusieurs auteurs, ainsi que moi-même avons écrit et posté sur votre site depuis quelques années (pour certains) maintenant. Pour nombreux d'entre nous, cela nous a permis a prendre confiance en nos talents d'écrivains amateurs. Toutefois, nous avons appris que certaines histoires, que nous avons appris à aimer au fil de notre lecture, risquent d'être supprimé sans que leurs auteurs aient une chance de les rectifier.

Pour certains, cela signifie la perte définitive d'une histoire. Bien que je n'ai rien fait qui puisse aller à l'encontre de vos termes d'utilisation du site, plusieurs auteurs ne pourront jamais revenir sur leur fiction perdue sous sa forme originelle. En cela, je pense que cela mérite d'une « procédure de justice ». En effet, même si nous ne pouvons pas réclamer la possession d'un personnage (de série, de film, de livre, de comédie musicale…), ces histoires SONT et RESTENT LES NOTRES. Les détruire est tout simplement inexcusable.

Il est beaucoup plus facile d'ajouter une nouvelle catégorie « MA » (mature-adult) à l'échelle, d'ajouter des filtres parentaux ou même un simple avertissement pour membre libre qui lit les fictions présentes sur le site. Cette procédurei permettrait alors de supprimer les commentaires haineux (ou de les rendre illisible) ou restreindre ce genre d'histoires aux seuls membres ayant atteint la majorité. Alors, je me permets de vous poser la question suivante : POURQUOI UNE TELLE CHOSE N'A PAS ETE MISE EN PLACE DEPUIS TOUT CE TEMPS ?

Si vous êtes inquiets à propos d'une fraude lors de l'enregistrement, alors mettez en place une renonciation de responsabilité appropriée à la situation. Vous serez ainsi à l'abri puisque vous avez prévenu et que ce sont LES PARENTS qui ne surveillent pas leurs enfants… Si cela est pour une raison personnelle, alors s'il vous plait, mettez les auteurs au courant et donnez leur une chance de supprimer l'histoire que vous trouvez offensante. Nous ne sommes pas des animaux et savons rester civils lorsque la situation est prise en main comme des adultes.

Bien que je ne sache pas si cette lettre trouvera des oreilles pour écouter ou des yeux pour lire, peut-être qu'elle ne restera que le fantôme d'une action essayant de prévenir toute catastrophe, je vous prie de comprendre la situation dans laquelle vous vous mettez en faisant cela. Vous risquez de perdre un GRAND nombre d'auteurs et par la même occasion vos bénéfices du fait de l'insuffisance de lecteurs qui s'en suivra.

A tous ceux qui sont d'accord avec ceci, merci de bien vouloir signer et l'envoyer au serveur principal. Peut-être que nous serons entendu…

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

Antonia23

Santanababy

Raiatea1


End file.
